vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125312-one-way-transfer-to-dominion
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- its the opposite, if you offer both ways, people will move to the more populated side and it simply makes it worse. Offering occasional one-ways to the side behind would only help even things. I don't think its the right solution either | |} ---- Except when they offered one way to PvE servers, everyone from PvP servers moved because on PvE servers you could recruit from both servers whereas the opposite is not true. The best part is, PvP servers used to be more populated than the PvE ones before that offer. I still believe the best solution is to simply allow both factions to play together inside instances. Then it wouldn't matter which faction you're at when it comes to population balance. | |} ---- ---- That was my point all along, Offering it both ways would put the nail in the coffin for Dominion, but allowing people to be able to move over to Dominion (and not back) might help liven it up a bit more. And I agree, it might not be the "best" or a long-term solution, but it's something. More circles to join to farm mats, more active LFG chat/people to group up with, a larger population of guilds, more ACTIVE guilds. More players means you havea higher chance of there being more people around at later/earlier times in the day. And yes, ques happen, but more people = more ques popping quicker. It's not necessarily "waa, I want more people!" but more just a show of "this is a bit rediculous how skewed this is" If it was 200 dominion to say, 600, the same point would stand - the populations are WAY too skewed. More people would make it more manegable though. I'm still loving the game, don't get me wrong, but it's very hard to want to be more invested when i see things like this. | |} ---- Bingo. It's almost like I was speaking based on past observation and not pure opinion haha. | |} ---- Couldn't have put it any better. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Can't really see a dominion doing Hycrest insurrection. (While I would love for co-operation between the factions when facing a common enemy, I think a bit of lore movement would be needed for it to feel meaningful instead of like a desperate move for an underpopulated game. Plus, it would allow for the Dominion to repair their image past "Comical villain" faction, and thus removing one barrier for people who might roll Dominion characters. And plus plus it will give us some more story content that we so desperately need! :D C'mon vigilant reformation!) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah I don't think faction changes will "fix" anything. Population needs more players, and Dominion has ALWAYS been underpopulated. But one way transfers are a very bad idea for the reason Byonaa mentioned above. We've already seen that sticking our hand on the waffle iron makes us get burned, so let's not repeat an avoidable mistake. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, and good luck finding a guild. I made a couple of Dominion alts and all but one are guildless. My Dominion "main" is lucky enough to have a friend in a good guild, or I'd be totally out of luck. I tried asking around in zone chats when I was playing an "anonymous newbie toon" last weekend. You know, "Returning player, new to Faction, looking for fun, casual guild!" kind of thing. If you say that on the Exile side, you'll get a half-dozen offers in less than a minute. On the Dominion side, you get asked a hundred questions about your skills, your plans, your class/spec, your "loyalty" to the Dominion faction, your PVP-ness and every other thing under the Sun. No one just wants "new player looking for friends" over there, at least not that I've seen. They all seem to take themselves way too seriously and I have *yet* to find a Dominion guild that accepts "casuals" in their ranks without someone else vouching for them. | |} ---- ---- Well, maybe you should go to the lower-level zones and start actively recruiting newbies and casuals without playing 20 Questions! I saw a dozens of players on Dominion side, this weekend, last weekend, over the last week or two, who didn't have a guild. Of course no one new is going to stick around if you guys lock them out of your guilds just because they are new. The Saddles takes new players every damn day, and within a week, those players aren't "newbies" anymore and are good, solid players in their own right. It just makes no sense to me how the Dominion players come here and complain about lack of players - and then they treat newbies and casuals like they don't exist. | |} ---- Then the Dominion's population problem is self-generated. They can fix it any time they want by treating new players more like new players and less like Chua test subjects. | |} ---- It's because we're all so #hardcore! Hahah, jokes aside, an incentive to help populate the Dominion would be advisable. Although it's a long term solution, Carbine might want to look into what Blizzard did when the Horde had this problem back in vanilla WoW. The much maligned and despised blood elves were added to their team. One reason that the Exiles have such a healthier population I believe is that they have a race that has a similar appeal: aurin. Those things are everywhere, and although I know many Dominion stalwarts would protest at such an inclusion, I think the addition of a similar race that can draw such appeal might give the Dominion the boost it needs, along with perhaps some lore tweaks that challenges the Dominion's presumed purpose behind their mission. Although Roda said this in jest, a Vigilant Reformation sounds like a great and really fun idea. On that note, I've encountered a number of people who were seriously turned off to the Dominion because of the nature of the "state religion" if you will. It's the kind of stuff that leaves a bad taste in the average western gamer's mouth and is the type of organization better suited to be an antagonist given modern sensibilities on the matter. Perhaps someone should take the initiative and start up a community-based guild to help out Dominion players. I doubt it can fully balance the population equation, but it might help. | |} ---- I can't say it's *totally* self-generated, but the solutions are fairly obvious to anyone who takes a few minutes and looks around. When I am playing Exile-side and I see two or three toons without a guild tag, I *immediately* post a Guild Recruitment post in whatever zone I am in. Then I go to Celestion and Algoroc and repeat the message. It's a whopping ten minutes out of my play-time. We get two or three newbies and those newbies get a community of people to ask questions, find help and run content with. Those two toons who were just running *next to each other* doing the same quests are now in a group, earning Renown, blowing throw content and levels and, guess what? They stick around, resub and a month from now THEY will be leading groups through content. You can beg for all the transfers and re-rolls in the world - but unless the Dominion actively opens it's doors to newbies and casuals, they are going to continue to suffer from poorer population. | |} ---- ---- This is how I always thought it should work, if possible. Not free and unfettered, but mindful of shifts of population so that too much traffic doesn't shift over. | |} ---- Sadly that's not how Pax works. We're a multi-game community with an applications process. The process is basically designed to ensure that you are a mildly nice person who will get along with the rest of the community rather than how leet you are, but I can only invite people to apply. It also depends if we're maintaining a guild in a particular game. Now we're getting heavily into planning for Crowfall, which will definitely be fun. | |} ---- ---- Maybe for NA this is true, but for EU it is completely different :) I know at least 3 large guilds that would take socials in a heartbeat and make them feel welcome. My own, Olivar's (Nihilism) and Venus Rising plus there are many, many more. The whole point of having applications is just a formal way of approaching the guild for ours if you cannot contact a higher up member at the time you want to join. Please, don't pigeon hole the dominion into being "rude, selfish and their own problem noone plays", there are so many nice people and guilds on our side of the water that it's sad to be spoken about in such a negative light. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, I would never presume to do such a thing and, as I said, I am only speaking from my personal experiences on Entity. And I'm not saying people are UNFRIENDLY there, they are not. They are just not WELCOMING like the Exiles are. I dunno. Just seems like those "rules" should probably be ignored for a while, until a healthier balance is achieved. If someone ends up being a jerk or a distraction or otherwise a pain in the butt, then boot them. No application process in the world is going to accurately reflect how a player truly behaves. Nothing but time in-game will prove that out. Meanwhile, your faction stagnates but your precious rules and processes are in tact. That just seems so monumentally backward to me ... It's not that I "don't respect" your way of doing things, do what you want. But when there are OBVIOUS solutions to your pain, then why continue doing the same things? There is an old saying about "doing the same thing over and over, and expecting different results!" :lol: ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't think we're off topic at all, honestly. This thread is not just about "one way transfers" ... it's about helping to alleviate the dearth of population on the Dominion side. OP is seeking solutions to the issue and we are discussing those potentials. I mean, sure I guess Carbine could give away freebies, XP buffs, bonuses and other things to Dominion players - and listen to the HOWLS OF ANGUISH AND UNFAIRNESS from the Exiles when they do ... *or* the Dominion can unstiffen it's collective necks a little bit and throw the newbies/re-rollers/casuals a bone and solve their own problems without resorting to begging the developers for free stuff to make them more appealing. The Dominion lore is great. The zones are fun. The NPCs are memorable and they aren't that far removed from the Exiles "we're all in this together" motif. It's up to the Dominion players to solve their own problems - and they CAN solve those problems on their own. It just might take changing their approach to new players is all. | |} ---- ---- I've NEVER seen this happen, unless they are happening in whispers. I have seen people ask what you're looking for, so they don't offer you a guild that isn't going to give you what you want. Old Timers Guild has no level restrictions, tho we do have an age limit of 25+. I know Whoo Goes as well has no level restrictions and is actively recruited as casual friendly. I'm not sure what time of day you posed your question, or where, but I can tell you that you are grossly exaggerating on both sides. | |} ---- ---- Believe what you want. I wouldn't have said it if it didn't happen. I have no reason to lie or exaggerate. I want nothing but what is best for ALL players, on both factions, on every server. And again, Syl, I am not blaming any one person or guild or even the entire group - but if a long-term, experienced player like myself can run into these walls, a less-experienced player will, as well. I am truly, honestly sorry if you think I am trying to pigeon-hole or misrepresent ANYONE. I most certainly am not. People are looking for solutions and turning to Carbine to "give them free stuff" ... when all I am saying is, at least in part, some of the Dominion players could take it upon themselves to make it more appealing. I love all you guys and gals. I don't want to see you suffer with an under-represented Faction. Just discussing my experiences and offering my little take on things, is all. | |} ---- ---- How many alts did you perform this experiment on? What time of day was this done? Where were you when you asked said question? I play Dominion every day, hours a day. I don't have any low level alts, but I frequently see the question asked about new and returning players and see generally the same answers, mostly being "What kind of guild are you looking for?" if they don't specify. I will sometimes reply with a short quip about OTG (obviously the guild I am in and have the most experience with) or offer them one of the other guilds if what they want is not what we offer. | |} ---- At least three times, though I caught my friend on this weekend and got an invite on number three. :) Otherwise, I play on weekends from early morning, to mid-evening. And please, it's not an "experiment" at all. I didn't go into the Dominion looking for bad things to say or to find fault with what goes on there. ;) | |} ---- Never said you did :P But it does honestly surprise me that you got treated that way at all, but I'm not saying you're lying. It's just not anything I've ever seen, especially the "Dominion loyalty" comment. It is just out of character for a faction that I've found to be pretty welcoming. Our problem is that we don't have an abundance of "leveling up" guilds. There are a couple, and some raid guilds that accept casuals, so I'm surprised you literally got no recommendations for guilds that take casuals. I know I have recommended other guilds when people weren't a fit for OTG, and I know other guilds have recommended OTG. I just didn't want the experience of one guy to go unchallenged when it is out of the norm of what I've seen as a Dominion lifer :lol: | |} ---- That more so came off as a joke to me. I've seen people reply to new players saying stuff like "How many Aurin tails you got under your belt!?" and such... and would just chalk it up to that... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Me too! I'd much rather see a rehaul of the faction system and remove the barriers, than waste time on useless bandaids that won't work | |} ---- What Plasmajohn said is really the reason why I basically stopped playing Dominion side, even though I like my characters in that faction better: I couldn't keep in touch with my group of friends because Circles aren't cross faction. Plus, none of them have characters in that faction on high enough levels, so if I feel like partying I need to go to the Exile side. Carbine! Can we get a story shift in which NPCs from both factions join together to help Drusera and punch the Strain in his stereotypical face already? So that we can justify cross-faction everything? No? Why not? "Because Factions Must Mean Something!" *sigh* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not sure about the NA servers, but EU seems fine Dominion side. I can find groups, people to talk to (if they want to talk to me is a different story) and items on the AH. What else more do you need? Why? I think the Dominion is fantastic as it is, only reason Exiles have more are anime fan with their creepy Aurin, or the "Lets rebel against the system maaaannnn". Or just because its what their friends want....Only those 3 choices. | |} ---- How is that a problem? Its pretty straight forward, if you are high-born I will see you later that day, if not, the waiting period is only 52 weeks (or bring an excellent bottle of wine). | |} ---- They need to make an appointment to see you at your manse. | |} ---- What about a bottle of Benedictine? I have to stock it on the Shadowcaster; I don't think a single bar on Exile side carries the stuff. | |} ---- Because the ones at the core of the faction, the ones controlling it, are one train track-tied damsel away from saturday morning cartoon villain level? I literally cannot have a longterm alt on the dominon side 'cause it's just too unbearable. :T | |} ---- ---- Less people would have played the game? | |} ---- Why do you think that? | |} ---- ---- Read Byonaa's post above as to why one way transfers of any kind are a terrible idea. But I agree with the rest of your post. | |} ---- As noted, a lot of people have been attracted to the game by the Aurin (I for one) - so many that it is blamed for the "imbalance". :D I don't think that crowd would have been attracked by "Dark Aurin".... | |} ---- I dunno. All that angst? Gotta appeal to the teenage crowd haha. Just imagine the floppy hair in front of the eyes possibility. And they wouldn't be dark Aurin, they'd just be Aurin. Who are dark. We could call them... Daurin. | |} ---- Quite a few Dominion guilds take casuals, even guilds that aren't precisely oriented around casual activities. My guild, for instance, is mostly geared towards raiding and PVP, but we have some casuals who we're happy to help out when they need it if we can spare some time. The questions you're so concerned about are simply attempts to figure out what the player wants and how the community can best meet that need. Nonsense, there are plenty of newbies and casuals in the Dominion. In my experience, Dominion players are quite good about treating newbies patiently in group content and about responding to messages in LFM. More bias here. Mae answered these attacks better than I can. Anyways, as for the topic of the thread - I like the previous seesaw suggestion, but I think ultimately what we need is mixed queues for both PVE and PVP content. | |} ---- No thanks. Everything nowadays is so angsty, grim and gritty, and/or if-not-outright-evil-than-at-least-flirting-with-evil-chic. Got tired of that already when X-men dove into that dark gunk up over their mutant ears in the post-Claremont age decades ago. That is why the cheerful Aurin when they appeared on the radar was such a breath of fresh air. :D I would also guess that it isn't necessarily teenagers that are attracted to Aurin, but rather an audience similar to "Bronies". :D | |} ---- This is one of the reasons why I love WS so much. Even the gloomiest of races are neon colored glowstick cyberpunk elves. | |} ---- Dang can't believe I missed the brony connection. And I'm just being ridiculous. I know the population issues between sides are more complicated than "who's got Aurin." | |} ---- http://youtu.be/Du-eYiD9OfM | |} ----